


Graceless

by irithyll



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ada is sketchy but goodness is she hot, Angst, Claire does a lot of mental gymnastics, Claire is confused, F/F, Romance, just a bunch of dumb drabbles, no beta we die like men, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irithyll/pseuds/irithyll
Summary: The only reason why Claire felt her heart skip a beat upon meeting Ada for the first time in that parking garage was because of the circumstances. It wasn't like the shady bitch meant something to her or anything.A series of silly drabbles inspired bykefliboo'slovely art.





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kefliboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefliboo/gifts).

> I did another stupid thing. Once again, you can thank [@kefliboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefliboo) for this awful mess that was inspired by more of her wonderful [art](https://kefliboo.tumblr.com/post/183352542691/local-teen-enters-zombie-infested-city-to-find) that is enclosed below. 

The only reason why Claire felt her heart skip a beat upon meeting Ada for the first time in that parking garage was because of the circumstances. It had nothing to do with the soft curves of her face, those immaculately painted lips, or the sway of her hips in that perfectly tailored dress. More rather, it had everything to do with the fact that Ada had potentially saved her life by walking through that door and putting a bullet between that hellhound's eyes.

"Are you lost, little dove?"

The cool cadence of her voice and the scent of her jasmine perfume did nothing to her. It was _definitely_ the encounter with the half-rotten dog that had given her goosebumps. There wasn't even anything particularly unique about Ada Wong aside from the fact that she was infuriatingly cocky.

At least...that's what she told herself.

"No, I know exactly where I am...thanks."

Claire's snarky response resulted in a smirk on Ada's part, a reaction that only served to exacerbate Claire's frustration. Scoffing, she shoved the beast's carcass off herself and sat upright to stare Ada down as she crossed the length of the parking garage to approach the shutter nearby.

"Are you a cop?"

Ada paused mid-step, hesitating before turning to face Claire. She kneeled down beside her and lowered her shades, revealing a glimpse of her dark, almond-shaped eyes.

"Do I seem like a cop?" She asked, voice smooth and melodious.

Claire wasn't feeling butterflies in her belly. The fluttering sensation was merely a manifestation of broiling anger.

_Surely._

Claire didn't bother to answer and instead lifted herself off the pavement, dusting off the back of her jeans as she made her way to the shutter. She wrinkled her nose as she scrutinized the card reader nearby, hoping to discover a way to cheat the machinery into allowing her through. Before she could complete her investigative work, Ada sidled into the space between her and the machine and held up a thin piece of paper between her middle and index fingers.

Interesting. She didn't remember asking for her help.

"Looking for one of these?" She asked haughtily, watching Claire from over the rim of her dark glasses as she effortlessly fed the card into the machine.

With a whine, the shutter began to rise from the pavement, iron bars rattling with the motion as Ada stared at her with a stupid, smug look on her face.

A stupid, smug look that definitely wasn't sexy in any way.

Claire huffed and ducked beneath the shutter, unwilling to give it time to rise in its entirety before proceeding into the city. The rain was still falling in slow, fat droplets and she winced as she felt a cool drop of water land squarely on the bridge of her nose. Looking upwards, she found that dark clouds had formed a thick blanket that spanned across the sky, only a seldom few stars twinkling bright enough to pierce through the gloomy shroud above.

"What fitting weather, hm?"

Ada had fallen into step beside Claire, arms crossed over her chest as she gazed up at the sky in kind. As Claire turned to glare at her, her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of Ada's silhouette in that slinky red dress and the way the shadows highlighted the deep cleavage that peeked from above the little black bow of _whatever_ little thing she was wearing beneath it.

It _totally _didn't do anything to Claire except piss her off. Wasn't Ada...cold or something? What a terrible choice of attire for the zombie apocalypse.

"Look, I'm not trying to get caught up in any kind of trouble." Claire mumbled, keeping her eyes fixed on anything but the woman beside her. "I'm just trying to get out of here."

The light, tinkling sound of Ada's laughter caused a thrill to run up Claire's spine and she almost hated herself for it.

"Would it help assure you if I told you that I was FBI?" She asked softly, lips upturned into a small smile as she swiftly flashed a silver badge at her.

Claire laughed this time, cheeks flushed from the chill against her wet skin as she muttered, "FBI my ass."

The sound of their shared giggling echoed through the empty street and Claire thought that maybe she could tolerate just a little bit of mayhem on her way out of Raccoon City. After all, trouble inherently ran through Redfield veins, didn't it?

* * *

Maybe Claire should have known not to trust a woman like Ada, but she didn't have much of a choice once they made their way into the sewers and she found herself making a slip-'n-slide out of the putrid water as a giant fucking _reptile_ chased her through the bowels of Raccoon City.

Once she had effectively blown its face off with a conveniently placed gas pipe, Claire stumbled back into the water, breath coming in harsh pants.

It _was_ the Redfield curse, wasn't it? Getting trapped in a zombie-infested city with a frustratingly sexy woman who was absolutely up to no good wouldn't have happened to anyone _but_ her.

Burying her face in her damp hands, Claire let out a long sigh. The stench of decay and burnt alligator flesh probably would have made her vomit if she weren't so busy panicking about how the hell she was going to get out of the city. If mutant alligators were a thing, there was absolutely no telling what may lay in wait up ahead.

Hell, maybe Ada was one of their projects too with her stupid, perfect body and that dumb, velvety voice of hers.

"Taking a bath, little dove?"

It was the murky appearance of the water that made her shiver and certainly not Ada's voice. Glaring up at the catwalk above, Claire wrinkled her nose as she hoisted herself up out of the water to take hold of the ladder Ada had begun to lower for her. Once she reached the top, she gave Ada a hard stare.

"Thanks for the help." She spat sarcastically and Ada tilted her head to the side with a smile.

"Oh _please. _You didn't need my help."

Claire shook her head as she pushed past the other woman and mumbled, "Damn right about that."

She listened to the slow, rhythmic clicking of Ada's heels against the floor for a while as she aimlessly continued through the sewer. The sound seemed mocking in a way and she felt her frustration continue to build. No, she had no _damn_ idea where she was going or what she was doing, but she wasn't about to ask for help. Whipping around quickly, Claire turned to face Ada. Before she could speak, the woman held up a hand.

"I'm not following you. I'm looking for a woman."

Claire didn't feel her stomach sink and she didn't really care to know who the woman is. Nope, she wasn't interested at all.

"Good."

It came off more harsh than intended and Ada just laughed, following her once more through the dark, damp tunnels of the sewer.

* * *

Claire figured everything would have been alright if they hadn't run into Sherry. She could have moved on and severed herself from the woman all together if it hadn't been for the girl. The moment she saw Sherry with those wide, blue eyes, Claire knew she was in trouble. She felt drawn to the girl, somehow responsible for her safety.

How was she supposed to know that Ada was hunting down her _mother_?

Claire had been adamant about stopping Ada, but she wasn't even sure why she felt so passionate about protecting Annette Birkin, a woman whom she had never met.

"You have no idea what she's capable of." Ada hissed, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I know that Sherry deserves to grow up with a mother!"

Ada laughed and Claire balled her hands into fists, face flushed with anger.

"Oh, little dove," she whispered, "What happened to you?"

Claire was at a loss for words. Perhaps Ada was right. Maybe it was her own childhood that inspired her to protect Sherry and Annette. Claire knew first-hand what it was like to grow up without a mother and if she could save another girl from the pain she had endured, she would.

"I…"

She hated the tremble in her voice, the way it sounded compared to Ada's smooth delivery.

"Annette Birkin is a threat to everyone. She's responsible for _all_ this mess."

It didn't seem feasible that a woman was single-handedly responsible for such large scale destruction, but, then again, it didn't seem possible for zombies to exist, either. Claire buried her face in her hands, frustrated, and contemplated her options. Ada seemed to know what she was doing, but she was sketchy as hell. There was no telling what the truth was and she wasn't going to let her lure her into a docile state with that pretty face of hers.

"Alright." Claire relented, voice muffled by her hands as she pulled them away from her face.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find that Ada had disappeared.

"Fuck!"

Claire had come to Raccoon to find Chris-nothing more, nothing less. Why hadn't she stuck to that plan? Why did she have to get involved in all of _this_?

_Because you're a sucker for a pretty face._

She felt it like a punch to the gut.

* * *

Deep down, Claire knew she should have left her behind. Ada was nothing but trouble and she could practically hear Chris screaming in the back of her mind as she knelt down beside her in that dark, dirty garbage compactor. As furious as she was with her, all of Claire's ill intentions dissipated the moment their eyes met. Ada's eyes were warm and Claire could have sworn she saw them shine with tears that threatened to fall.

She assumed the culprit was the scrap of metal that jut out from the top of her thigh. Claire winced at the sight of it buried deep in the muscle, her stockings torn away to offer a view of the insertion site that oozed with blood.

"What the hell happened?"

Ada shook her head, sighing softly to herself in defeat as she turned away from Claire.

"I can't get it out."

Claire gingerly rested her fingers along the curve of Ada's knee as she clicked on her flashlight to assess the damage in detail.

"Ada, I don't think I shou-"

"Just do it!" She barked, annoyance evident in her voice, "I can't walk like this."

Even while wounded and in desperate need of help, Ada had to be a bitch. God, that pissed her off. Reflexively balling her hand into a fist, Claire let out a long sigh.

"Fine."

Rifling through her pack, Claire procured the few medicinal supplies she had left and laid them out on the ground beside them for quick access.

"It's going to hurt." She warned and Ada rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. Just do it."

With one hand pressed to the top of her thigh and the other firmly wrapped around the end of the object, Claire yanked it free with an audible squelch of blood and a low groan on Ada's part. Claire felt her cheeks grow hot and she leaned forward as she dabbed antiseptic to the wound, hoping the loose strands of her hair would hide the flush on her cheeks.

Ada hissed and snatched the pad of gauze away from Claire.

"I can do it myself." She insisted and Claire watched her hand tremble against her thigh.

Taking the gauze back, Claire applied pressure to the wound.

"Stop being such a bitch." Claire spat. "Just let me help you, alright?"

Ada leaned back against the wall with a weak nod, but the subtle curve of her smirk did not go unnoticed.

* * *

As she laid Sherry down on the bench of the cable car, Claire felt a sense of relief wash over her. Her shoulders were aching from carrying the girl such a far distance and though the metallic creaking produced by the sway of the car made her uncomfortable, she was grateful to be leaving the sewer.

The car grew dark as it began to move and Claire crossed her arms over her chest while she watched Ada absentmindedly rub at her leg.

"I thought you'd leave me behind." Ada amusedly remarked, eyes meeting Claire's from across the car.

"I might be stupid," Claire began, "But I'm not an asshole."

Ada lifted a brow in question as she asked, "Stupid?"

Claire looked over at Sherry, staring intently at her for a moment to ensure she was asleep. Once convinced, she stood and moved to sit beside Ada, speaking in a raised hush.

"You and I both know you're full of shit." Claire whispered harshly.

Ada smiled and looked away, watching the come and go of the light as it spilled in through the window of the car.

"You're not stupid, Claire."

A silence fell over them and Claire closed her eyes, listening to the sound of their shared breathing and the whine of the car as it slowly moved along its track.

"I'm leaving with Sherry." Claire announced, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

"You should."

Claire groaned in irritation, running her hand over her face before asking, "So are you coming with or _not_?"

Of all the responses she could have received, she hadn't expected the soft press of Ada's mouth against her own. Claire gasped into the kiss and felt the rumble of Ada's laugh against her chest as she pressed close, tangling one hand in the hair at the nape of her neck and loosening the tie of her ponytail. Clenching her eyes closed, Claire softened in Ada's hold and timidly snaked one arm around her waist, holding her against her as her cheeks burned with shame.

A whimper rose and died in her throat as Ada carefully nipped at Claire's lower lip. Inhaling sharply through her nose, Claire allowed her lips to part and Ada took advantage of it, teasingly sweeping her tongue along her lower lip. Claire could hear her heart pounding wildly in her ears and she anxiously shifted her hips, feeling a dull ache begin to settle between her thighs.

Ada pulled back, lips hovering just out of reach as she idly ran her thumb along the back of Claire's neck. Claire struggled to control her breathing as it tore from her lungs in short, ragged pants and Ada let out a quiet laugh.

"Don't tell me I was your first." She teased, still close enough for Claire to feel the puff of her breath against her face.

"O-of course not." She stuttered, lips still tingling as she forced herself to frown as hard as she could manage.

The cable car lurched forward as it came to a halt and Claire collided into her, catching herself on her shoulder before quickly rising to her feet and stomping away.

* * *

Claire cringed at the way loose pieces of her hair clung to her sweaty skin. As she attempted to catch her breath, she wiped her brow with the back of her arm, eyes fixed on the crumpled form of the creature that had once been Sherry's father. Though she knew that she had certainly filled the fucker with enough bullets to kill, she wanted to be _sure._ Once convinced, she sprinted towards the lift to return to the upper level where Sherry and Ada were waiting.

"Did you find it?" Ada anxiously asked as Claire passed through the decontamination lockdown.

"No." She lied. "Just the antidote."

The vial of the G-virus felt heavy in her pocket and Ada narrowed her eyes in scrutiny.

"You didn't find it?" She repeated and Claire shrugged.

"The case was destroyed. Someone must have beaten us to it."

Ada was silent as they made their way back through the passageways of NEST, pausing near the elevator that sat in the center of the laboratory.

"Don't lie to me, Claire."

For a moment, she could have sworn it was a plea, but before she had a chance to respond, a gunshot rang out. She felt the warm splatter of blood against her hand and instinctively brought it closer to her face for inspection, but found that she wasn't the one who had been shot. Claire watched in horror as Ada jerked backwards from the force of the shot, toppling over the railing nearby. Across the opposite side of the lab, Annette stood, arms still extended with her pistol at attention.

Ada caught herself with a single hand, her other pressed to her abdomen as her dress quickly became saturated with blood. Claire hated herself for the way tears blurred her vision as she dropped to her knees, thrusting an arm between the rails in order to take a hold of Ada's wrist.

"Just grab my arm!" Claire called out, voice shaking.

Half-heartedly, Ada laughed. She made no effort to move and simply smiled up at Claire with that stupid, perfect smile.

"Don't be stupid, little dove." She managed to choke out between gritted teeth.

Claire grimaced as she felt Ada slip in her hold, her skin slick with sweat from her palm.

"Don't do this with me right now, you bitch." Claire choked out. "Please, just let me help you."

Ada winked, Claire blinked, and the next thing she saw was a blur of red as it fell into the abyss below.

* * *

Eight months after the fall of Raccoon City, Claire had finally restored some semblance of normalcy to her life. The sleepless nights had become less frequent and she managed to move into her own apartment once silence was no longer filled with the groans of the dead. Truthfully, Claire felt that she was well-adjusted at that point, perhaps even _healed_.

Though, if she were being honest with herself, her mind still wandered to that woman in red from time to time.

Wrinkling her nose at the thought, she jammed the key into her lock with a little more force than intended as she struggled to balance her bag of groceries between her hip and arm. It wasn't like she had _cared_ about Ada. Claire was allowed to find the death of a human being sad.

It was only natural, wasn't it?

That's what she told herself as she slammed the door closed behind herself and unceremoniously dropped her bag onto the counter. There was nothing wrong with the fact that she _occasionally _thought about Ada. It was no different than reflecting on Annette or Marvin or anyone else who died that terrible night.

It didn't mean anything and neither did the way her lips tingled as she thought about the smooth, sultry lull of Ada's voice.

Angrily, she began to unpack her groceries, absentmindedly tossing them into the refrigerator. She was over it; over Raccoon City, Umbrella, _and_ Ada Wong. None of it mattered anymore.

As she turned to toss the empty bag on the counter, she caught a blur of red in her periphery. Startled, she spun around on her heel to face her kitchen table and was met with a brilliant bouquet of scarlet begonias.

Had someone been in her apartment?

Swallowing hard, she crept towards the table to better inspect the arrangement. Perhaps Chris or Jill had stopped by while she was at work or her landlord decided to bring her delivery in for her.

They were beautiful, for certain, with their bright, crimson petals and light fragrance. Claire surveyed the room quickly, ensuring that she was alone before leaning in close to breathe in their scent. Slowly, she rotated the vase around in search for a card.

Instead, she noted a small, silver chain bracelet that had been wrapped around the neck of the vase. Hidden along the backside, a single charm dangled and Claire all but gasped at the sight of it.

A single white dove swayed against the glass and she _knew._

Perhaps Ada Wong still mattered after all.


End file.
